Radditz's Summary of His Life to This Point
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Being the second son of Bardock is not easy. It isn't easy to be the middle child of any family. You are constantly trying to meet the standards of your older sibling and are setting an example for any younger siblings. It is hard work. And even harde
1. Default Chapter

Radditz's Summary of His Life to This Point  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Being the second son of Bardock is not easy. It isn't easy to be the middle child of any family. You are constantly trying to meet the standards of your older sibling and are setting an example for any younger siblings. It is hard work. And even harder when you want a girl friend or a mate. Yep, the Saiya-jin who would never fall in love, has fallen for a girl. Oh, what do I mean never fall in love? Well, let me tell you of a time when I was younger.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Radditz! We saw that kiss that Xiana gave you! You got the coodies! EWWWWWW!" All the boys at school pointed at me and said ewwwwww. I growled and fired a ki blast at them.  
  
"I don't like Xiana! And I don't have any coodies! I got a coodie shot!"   
  
"Oh well in that case, your good." The leader of the other boys at school excused me and then smirked, "But the real question is, will you ever like girls?"  
  
"I will never fall in love! Love is icky!"   
  
"Good then. Welcome to the club."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yep, that was how it started. From that moment on I was known as the boy who would never have a mate or fall in love. Then we grew older. I was no longer a six year old, but fifteen. People at that age start going out and picking out their future mates. By that time my nick name had been forgotten and several girls had asked me out. All of which I turned down. I had no interest in the opposite sex. Everything was about fighting. I had to be the greatest warrior of all time. Well, maybe that was a bit extreme, but that was how I felt then. I would train all the time and not even bother with my studies. They were pointless. I knew my people's history, how to read and write, and do math. What more did I need to know? My failing grades didn't bother my father or mother, but Turlus always used it as something to tease me about. He was always getting perfect grades and he was a first class warrior. I, unfortuantly, was only second class. I was constantly working to be better than him. It really bothered me that he could kick my ass at any time he wanted. Well, there were a few matches where I won, but still he won most of them.   
  
It was around this age that I met Misa. She was really cool. She even had the same ideas about fighting as me. And her technique when sparing was pretty different, but so much fun to fight against. We sparred a lot. Like any time that we could and anywhere too. And she also became a close friend. We were almost always seen together. At first a lot of people got the wrong idea about us, but we quickly cleared it with the whole town that we were not a couple. Though, my mother would tease us every now and then, even after we made it clear. Why she did, I will probably never understand. The times we spent together were so much fun. I remember this one afternoon when I was really angry and depressed about Turlus and she helped me out in a way that no one else would...  
  
~*~*~  
  
I was sitting on my couch just staring at the wall. My thoughts were only on Turlus and what a jerk he was. Turlus could be such an ass. How dare he do that to to me! And then father gets angry at me! Ugh! Waking up baby Kakorroto is no joke. When that kid starts crying nothing can shut him up but his mother. Unfortunantly for us, Mom is on a mission in outer space. You see, Turlus has his own bed room and I share one with the baby. The front door opened and closed and whoever it was landed on the couch next to me. "Hey Radditz! Wassup?" It was only Misa.  
  
"Damn Turlus."   
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"He woke up the baby."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"And then Dad blamed it on me! Damn them both!" This is where I expected her to give me some emotional help like how everyone does with me.   
  
"So get revenge."  
  
"Wait, no everything will be okay or you know your dad isn't really mad at you?"  
  
"Um...okay you just confused me there."  
  
"Nevermind then. What kind of revenge?!"   
  
"Pour water in Turlus's bed." I busted up laughing. I could just see Turlus' face when he realized what was going on. She giggled and stood up. "Come on. Lets go do it right now while he is gone." I nodded and followed her to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Turlus was super pissed off. He chased me around the neighborhood threatening to kill me after that. Dad actually found it kind of funny so he didn't stop us. Eventually Turlus got tired of chasing me and gave up on it. I learned that day that I was much faster than Turlus. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I was finally better at something!   
  
Then Misa's dad was promoted and she was forced to move far away from me. I still spent time with her friends, but I missed her a lot. I no longer had someone to turn to when I was down or anyone who was worthy of sparing with. I was constantly walking around with my head down and depressed. No one showed me any sympathy. Everyone felt that I was way to attached to her anyway. Emotions only get you in trouble. Always remember that. I learned that the hard way.   
  
So time passed on and I started to move on. Her old friends and I were still very close and I spent time with them all, but no one could ever replace Misa. Turlus started treating me better as I got older. And to tell you the truth, I was starting to respect him more as well. I think that is just the way age is. Kakorroto turned out to be a little brat. Damn that little brat. He is always whinning and never wants to do anything cool. He is such a momma's boy. Dad and Mom always stick up for him no matter what. Personally I really think this is ruining his up bringing, but they just don't listen to me at all.   
  
But still, I didn't forget Misa. Often I would wonder what I would be doing if she was here with me or I would wonder what she looked like now. I myself looked different. Now that I was done growing up I surely looked different. My hair was special compared to most Saiya-jins. It continued to grow even when I was a teen. It stopped when I reached the age of about eighteen. When I was younger I was kind of skinny (if you could even call it that), but now I have a man's body. My muscles are huge. You want to feel how rock hard they are?!?!?! Oh, I see. You don't. Well, that is okay too. Anyway, I bet Misa is stronger too. Her hair is probably still the same and her eyes will be older, but she will be the same. What if her personality is different? Will she be mean or nice? Or will she be the same? I don't care if she is different; I just want to see her again! Chances are, on such a big planet, I will never see her again. But I won't give up hope...  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Now there was a different fic. You don't see many stories about Radditz. And if he is in it, he is portraid as a bad guy. I hope many of you enjoyed this. If you didn't well then, get over it and move on. 


	2. Radditz Goes on With His Life

Radditz Goes on With His Life  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
Author's note 1: I am going to the Otakon this summer. I just wanted to know who else would be going!  
  
Author's note 2: T CHAN!!!!!!!! *just had a Pepsi*  
  
Author's note 3: Toffs! You are all foxed!!! (hey Lisa)  
  
Author's note 4: Val chan! Hi hi! Thank you for the Bardock song! I LOVE it!  
  
Author's note 5: Well, now onto the real stuff. Sorry that this took so long to get out. I have been getting bad about keeping up with my writing. *ish working on 13 things* WOOO! I was working on 14 but this story brought me down one! WOOOOO!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So here I am applying for a job. Unfortunantly, the best job I can get is working in the palace. First class Saiya-jins don't work and third class get to purge planets. How boring can that get for a second class Saiya-jin! I looked down at the form and shook my head. Why do they ask such stupid questions?  
  
The position they gave me is the door gaurd of the first class sparring rooms. How extremely boring. I am all alone here. That means no one to talk to. Only bigger and stronger Saiya-jins to beat me up. What a way to live. And, the only reason I got a job here in the palace, is because of my father and brother. Turlus is head of the guard and father, well, he saved us all from Freeza. I respect him for that. Anyway, I am here, doing the most boring job on the planet. Can my life get any worse?  
  
I think it might have. I thought it was boring before, but come on! This really sucks! I don't even get any social interaction. I am still alive peoples! I need someone to talk to. There is one good thing about this job though, I make a decent amount of money. A lot of money. Yep. Enough to keep me living on my own, in a rather nice aparment and eating rather good food. Yeah, so this was my basic rutine. Get up. Get ready. Come here. Stand here. Look important. Pick on some new guy and go through his stuff. That is if there is a new guy. Continue to look important. Continue to stand here. Lock the doors. Go home. That was my whole life in a few sentences. My life sucks.   
  
Then something exciting happened. Turlus told me that I was getting a partner. Someone he had picked out especially for me. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing for me, and to tell the truth, I didn't care. I just wanted someone to talk to when there was no one around. All I knew was that she was female and my age and that I knew her. So, when I went to the bar that evening I asked every girl I knew, who was my age, if she was the one. All of them had no clue as to what I was talking about. Turlus must have said something to them. Damn him. Luckily I wouldn't have to wait long. He told me that she would start tomorrow. There are times when I don't understand that freak of a brother.  
  
I showed up at my post the next day on time, like how I always did. I had expected my partner to be waiting for me, but she was no where to be found. Turlus doesn't like people being late. The last guy who was late for the first time, he fired. He had said, "What if someone tries to break in while you are screwing around?!" I just laughed at the guy, glad that Turlus had us all watch him being fired. But now, I would lose my partner before she even started. Back to the boring days. I leaned against the wall and spun my pikon in my hands. About a few minutes later Turlus and some girl came walking down the hall. Hm...maybe Turlus caught her walking in late. She looks familiar, but I can't quiet put my finger on it. Turlus smirked at me in a way that I couldn't quite understand. He has so many and I know what they all mean, but this one. It is like it is a brand new one or something. I frowned and hit him on the side with my weapon. "What are you smirking at?" I asked.   
  
"Oh nothing. Just that, I know something you don't know," he sang to me and smirked something evil. I wanted to hit him and force him to tell me, but I was on the job. I couldn't be fired from this one, no matter how boring it is! The last one fired me cause I thought the boss' son was a wuss. I learned that day, never mess with family. "I gotta be going. Have fun working with your new partner brother." I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the wall. The girl I had been stationed with stood up perfectly straight, holding her pikon in the correct position.   
  
"What is your name, girl?"  
  
"We shouldn't talk. We may be fired, and I really need this job."  
  
"Don't worry about Turlus! I can take him down any day. Just tell me your name."  
  
"You don't recognize me Radditz?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Oh, I guess you wouldn't. I must look different from the past..." I didn't really know what to say. Who is this person, how does she know my name (oh wait, Turlus probably told her) and where do I know her from? Could it be.....no. It isn't her. "Well, I guess I will just tell you." She stopped looking at the floor and looked into my eyes. "My name is Misa, your old best friend." I think I fainted right there. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember what happened next. I just remember waking up in my bed. There was a note on the table next to it from Turlus. It read:  
  
Radditz:  
Pathetic weakling that you are, you preformed a most embarrsing act to all of the male species.  
Don't bother coming back to work today.   
But be sure you are there extra early tomorrow.   
Turlus.  
  
I assumed he meant that I fainted. Growling I got up out of bed only to sit back down again. Father was sitting in my chair watching me, with a smirk on his face. How very tipical. "So you saw her again?"  
  
"That wasn't her."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She was.....well....girly." The smirk did not leave his face, yet his eye brows did raise rather high in question. "She had painted nails, and her hair was all taken care of, and she was wearing that really girly armor set! And the spandex on it was PINK! PINK DAD! Do you know how girly pink is?!" I think Dad found this funny. He chuckled and smiled.   
  
"She is a female. What is wrong with her looking and acting like one?" You know, he has a good point there. But I shall not let him win that easily!   
  
"But she isn't the Misa I remember!"  
  
"All people change."   
  
"But still! Misa said she would never dress like that! In fact, she hated all stuff like that! She said she never would become "girly". She was so different from other girls! I loved her for that!" I covered my mouth as those last words slipped out of my mouth. I hadn't meant to say my true feelings. Dad laughed again.  
  
"I wouldn't be worrying about who is more femine son. I think what you did this morning in front of her was really a "girly" thing to do!"   
  
"HEY! It was shocking!"   
  
"Sure it was. You keep telling yourself that." He laughed again and left the room to give me some privacy. My family, is evil. I closedd my eyes to get some sleep, since I wouldn't be going back to work today.  
  
I woke up to the sound of someone jumping on my bed. Without thinking, I reached out and attacked whoever it was. The small voice screamed out and hit me in the face. I opened my eyes to have Kakorroto sitting on me frowning. "You hurt me and I am going to tell Daddy for that!"  
  
"No wait! Don't tell the old man. Just tell me what you wanted to say."  
  
"Okay. Daddy is making fun of you downstairs and your old friend Misa is here! And Mommy is showing pictures to her of the times that she missed and the times that she was with you! Many of them are really embarrasing Radditz. I feel bad for you." My eyes widdened and I stood up in shock. My fists came to my sides and I looked up.  
  
"I must go and save my reputation, or at least what is left of it! Now out of my room brat!" Kakorroto laughed and left the room. I cursed his name and threw open my bed room door. I had some scores to settle. My heavy foot steps could be heard pounding through the house and down the stairs. I clenched my fists at my sides in anger and held them at mysides as I queitly as possible opened the door to the kitchen. Inside at the table were three people. With their backs to me was Misa and Mom. Father laid his evil eyes directly on me and covered his mouth as he was just about to laugh.   
  
"Oh! They are so cute in that one!" Misa announced and pointed to a picture in the photo albulm.   
  
"I know! I was so glad I was there to get that one!" I silently looked over their shoulders to the picture below. There I was in the picture, hugging Kakorroto! I cringed and looked over to Dad who was trying not to laugh to hard. Scowling I grabbed the book from the girls hands. Both were very surprised to see me, I can assure you of that! "Radditz! I hadn't expected to see you out of bed today!" Mom explained.   
  
"That is no excuse to be showing pictures to anyone! I told you to burn this book!" I scowled at the thing. It was filled with sentimental moments and bad pictures of me smiling. "I hate all the pictures in here! They should be of me in battle. Now that would be cool."  
  
"I thought they were nice," Misa stated with a smile on her face. I wanted to groan, but I kept my mouth shut. Instead I rolled my eyes and handed the book to her. There was nothing I could deny her. What was I thinking?! Just a moment I was shocked to see her doing the girly thing and now I am being like...like....er....what is the word? Um....Oh no! Like her mate! NOOOOO! I really do love Misa!!! This is it! It is the end. I felt a pair of lips apply a gentle pressure to my cheek. My eyes slowly looked over to them and there was Misa. She took a step back and smiled again. My heart melted to her. Damn it, women have so much power! I sighed and left the room. God only knows what would happen if I stayed in there. I did get a quick glance at Dad though. He looked kind of shocked. I am not sure what made him look that way, but I didn't bother to pursue that question either. I just brushed it off and went back to bed to get even more sleep.   
  
The next day I showed up at work around five in the morning like Turlus insisted. I had been standing there for almost four hours before Misa showed. She smiled at me and took her post. Why does she smile so much?! It is weird! But then again....all the females smile. So why is it so surprising? Maybe it is just because I am not used to her being like this. I stopped thinking and just stood there.   
  
That was until trouble came along. When these men walked up I knew they were trouble. Three first class Saiya-jins, all drunk, approached the door and stopped when they saw us, or I should say, when they saw Misa. The leader of the three approached her and bowed. "I always bow in the presence of a lady." He then stood up and lead his men into the barracks. I scowled at him for bowing to my woman. Not that I didn't like him showing respect to her, but he was flirting with her! Wait a moment, she isn't even my woman! Oi, I am starting to get posessive over something that isn't even mine. I shook my head and looked over to her. Her beautiful eyes were on me. She wasn't frowning or smiling. The female species...such an enigma!  
  
Then the trouble came. It was the end of our shift so I got going. Misa just had one little thing to take care of so she stayed behind. I hadn't walked far when I heard the screams. I knew one of them was hers. I didn't even think, I just ran back to our post. The leader of the drunken three was there with her. He had her on the ground with himself pinned ontop of her. I am not sure what happened to me at that moment. My heart filled with hate for that man as I watched Misa struggle to become free. I knew she was using her full power. Without a second thought I pulled him off of her and beat the shit out of him! No one, and I mean no one, touches my woman! Because that is what she is, she is my woman! That man who dared to touch her, didn't live that day. I made sure of that. After I was done my work, I looked over to her. She was sitting on the floor watching me wide eyed. Her entire body was trembling. It was almost as if I could feel her terror and happiness. I knew she was happy that I saved her.   
  
To tell the truth, I really did not know what to do after I beat that guy. I knew I couldn't just leave her there alone so I helped her up and started walking out again just as she was standing up. I didn't stay and wait for anyone. Either swim or drown, that was my philosephy. The sound of her light steps stirred my ears and I listened as she moved quicker so she would be at myside. She touched my arm and I looked down at her. "What?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Whatever." I kept walking. She didn't say anything after that. I didn't have much to say myself either, so I kept my mouth shut.  
  
Those next few weeks there was an uncomfortable air between me and her. We did not speak much to each other, and yet, so much was said between us. I could have sworn that I felt every single one of her emotions. It was like I was going crazy! I had even thought about getting some psyciatric help about it. But then my dad said something to me that made the whole thing make sense....  
  
I was sitting in my room thinking about Misa. I guess I had been in there for a while, because Dad was becoming worried. He just entered my room without bothering to knock. I yelled at him for a good ten minutes for breaking that rule. After I felt I had my point across I let him sit down in that chair in the corner. I was sitting on my bed again looking up at the ceiling. "So, how have things been going for you and Misa?"  
  
"What is it that you want, Dad?"  
  
"Just wondering about you and her. That is all...er...so, how have you been? You have been really quiet."   
  
"Just been thinking about things."  
  
"Misa?"  
  
"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT!!!" I was loosing patience with him.  
  
"Okay, have you been feeling like you could hear her thoughts and feel what she feels."  
  
"How did you know all that?"  
  
"I knew it! Hey, Woman! I win the bet!" Dad screamed to my mom.   
  
"What?! What is going on?! What bet?!" I asked. Dad looked back over to me with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I bet your mother that you two would bond before the end of the month."   
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" I stood up and growled at the man who wansn't really worried about me, but more worried about getting his money from Mom, or whatever they betted.   
  
"You heard me." At that moment I took in the full of what he said. "I bet your mother that you two would BOND before the end of the month," Radditz kept repeating to himself. The key word in that sentence was bond.   
  
"Wait...you said bond!!!"  
  
"Yeah....your point?"  
  
"You said BOND!!! No way!!!" I started pacing around my room, muttering to myself it wasn't possible. And yet, it wasn't that much of a shock. I already knew that we had bonded deep down. I think it is so shocking, because I hadn't meant for anyone else to notice. But, unfortunantly, Dad noticed. If Dad noticed, then that means the whole family will know! And then I will never be left alone and they will tease me to no end! My life is over. I walked over to the nearest wall and started banging my head against it.   
  
That very next day not a single person in my family said a word to me. Not even Turlus who was always making morning's a living hell for me. That was...until Mom asked about the bond. "So when are you and Misa going to become offical mates?!" I should have expected something like this.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh yes you do!" I looked over to my mom. She had that serious, it better get done soon, look on her face. I shuddered and looked over to Dad. Bad choice. Once again he was silently laughing at me. I hate my family at times. "I want grand children Radditz. You all owe me three kids. Radditz, from you, two girls and one boy. From Turlus, two boys and one girl. And Kakorroto will never need to have children cause he is my sweet baby boy." All three of us groaned and quickly made an excuse to leave. It was time to face Misa...  
  
"Misa, I like you." No, too lame. "Misa, I love everything about you. You are the sun, the moon, the sky and earth." Too corny! Arg! How does one say I love you to a person?! Wait, that was it. "Misa, I love you." Perfect! Now I just have to wait for her to show up. I was standing at my post waiting for her. Once again I was extra early due to Turlus' request since I fainted. I had decided to practice what I would say until Misa got here. And I did take up a good amount of the time. Only five more minutes until she would show. Just five minutes....  
  
Damn five minutes is long! Thank god she is here with me now. I looked over to her and smiled. She was so pretty looking all official and everything. I must say, I like the way she looks with her pretty hair and painted nails. At least she doesn't cake herself in make up like most girls do. I can see her natural beauty. It was now or never I kept telling myself. I looked around and made sure no one was coming up. I even tapped my scouter to check for signals. She kind of looked at me funny when I did that, but didn't say anything. When I made sure no one would interupt us, I kneeled down on one knee and looked up to her smiling. She had that cute little confused look on her face. I took her tiny hand in mine. In all those years we trained together or all the time we have spent together lately, I never really noticed how small it was compared to mine. Or how much softer her skin was. I kissed it and smiled up at her again. It was now that I must say it! "Misa, I love you." That sounded, so cool. Her arms wrapped around me and she squealed with joy.   
  
"I love you too!" That was the happiest moment of my life. I knew from that moment on, that I would be with her forever. That we would live and die together. That we both loved each other and that was all that mattered.  
  
The End   
  
Author's note 6: I hope you all enjoyed this story! Please review! 


End file.
